Sweet Eternity
by The Forbidden Secrets
Summary: It’s been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon’s office gets curious.
1. Harmonious Tranquility

Fs: This is a repost. I did not steal the story. Tis mine. _P.s. This is the only chapter with 1__st__ person._

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Pet Shop of Horrors; I only own the ones I make up and the plot line.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Leon-Age 26

Chris- Age 8

D- Age ?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 1- Harmonious Tranquility

It took me forever to figure it out, why I kept going back to that pet store. At first all I really wanted to do was put Count D's ass in jail, but eventually I began enjoying the man's company, I even started trusting him. Finally I even stopped denying the existence of the strange and dangerous creatures he owns despite how much my common sense kept telling me I just _have _to be seeing things.

I'm heading over there now, I have just gotten off work and anyways, like always, _I have an excuse_, I need to pick up my brother. Of course it confused the hell out of my co-workers and even myself at first that I would leave my brother in the care of someone I continuously called a murderer, and even now I know my accusations to be true. Some might use this as a way to say I don't care about my brother but they couldn't be further from the truth. I leave him with the Count because no matter how many people I know for a fact have died from a result of his contracting I can see that he is a caring person, almost to a fault when it comes to his pets.

As I walk into the dimly lit store and sit down on one of the lavish couches in the tearoom the powerful scent of incense accosts my nose and instantly drains some of the tension from my body. I'm half tempted to ask D for some of the stuff to put in my apartment. It would be great after the stressful all-nighters I often end up pulling because of my line of work. Sighing I pull a small box out of my jacket; it's full of chocolate I keep wasting my money on to buy for D, only I can never seem to bring myself to think of it as wasting.

A few minutes later D walked out in another one of his stunning outfits, but I'd never tell him that's what I really thought of them, better he think I still call them dresses. I got to keep up some form of pretense after all. I looked up into his face; an inhuman beauty graced his features with his pale face and softly curved lips. Even his mismatched colored eyes held an enchanting exquisiteness. He smiled softly at me and I was once again reminded why I kept coming back, why I spent my evenings here even though I no longer held any real intent to put him in jail, why I spent large sums of money on him without really needing information. D had stolen my heart and I don't think I ever wanted it back.

- o -

"Welcome my dear detective, Chris is playing in the back. I hope this is alright with you." Gazing briefly over Leon's fatigued face D sighed. "Sit down and have some tea, you look positively exhausted." D swiftly walked out of the room and came back moments later with the usual silver platter of tea and sweets that he set on the table before Leon.

"Yea, that's all right." Leon carefully picked up one of the teacups, the back of his mind wondering if it was really alright to drink tea out of such valuable looking things, and took a long drink. He looked at the cup curiously for a few moments before speaking, "I've never had this before, is it new?"

"Yes." A pleased looking smile flittered across D's face at Leon's observation. "My grandfather just sent me it from a sacred village in Japan. It's supposed to help to cleanse the mind."

"Then it's just what I need. A new string of seemingly non connected murders just came about. It's driving everyone up the walls trying to figure out _anything _but this guy is either a genius or not completely human." Chuckling at the possible notion Leon shook his head. "Unlike your victims, however, I'm pretty damn sure these people didn't deserve it."

"And my _victims _did?" D asked softly, a peculiar smile resting on his face as he leaned inquisitively towards the blonde detective.

"I trust your judgment." Leon blushed slightly when he realized what he had said. It was almost like saying go ahead and kill people because whatever you do it won't really matter to me because I like you too much. Of course a rational part of Leon's mind reminded him that there was almost no way that D would read the comment like that but looking back at the shop keep, D's smile, if anything, had became wider. The sound of the bell on the front door ringing broke the companionable silence that had fallen between the two.

"That must be a customer." D murmured somewhat distractedly to himself.

"Yes…" Leon shook his head as if to dispel his thoughts, "I must be going anyways, I'll grab Chris from the back and go." He paused hesitantly, "These are for you." He picked up the box he had previously taken out of his jacket and quickly handed it to D before turning and heading towards the back.

Holding the box carefully in his hands D felt a warm flush try to force its way to his cheeks. "Thank you."

- o -

I watched silently, almost rooted to the spot I was standing in, as Leon walked through the back doors. My dear detective. I shook my head firmly against the warm and almost possessive feeling that suddenly wracked my body. There I go again referring to him as _mine_, as if he were a possession to be owned, as if he could be owned. There is no denying that somehow, along the line, I began to see the blonde differently.

My mind, without my true consent began to wonder if Leon could be the mate the rest of my body had already decided he was fit for. It was a longing, every time I saw him I knew what I wanted, almost needed from him, but what chance would I have? He may trust me now, or at least I think he does, but… I looked down at my hands and I could almost see the blood that stained them, He'd never see me _that_ way.

Feeling defeated I cast my gaze across the familiar walls and furnishings. He may be my friend but there is still the fact that he is a detective and he knows what I do. That I lead people to their demise with sweetly spoken promises and the manipulating of words. He may, on some level, recognize my remorse for what I do so easily, even when I truly believe the people deserved what was done onto them but… besides that isn't the biggest obstacle anyways.

From my few trips to Leon's apartment I learned, in a manner I truly wished I that I hadn't, that Leon definitely enjoys the look, and though it burns me to think it, quite possibly the feel of the female body. While I have been called feminine before I happen to be sorely… lacking… in the aspects that the blonde obviously wants in a partner. I'm not ignorant enough to try to change that. Humans are more like animals then they would like to think and if there is no physical attraction then everything else practically falls apart.

Somewhat coming back to myself I looked down at the box that was giving way beneath my clenched grip. Bringing the now battered thing up before my eyes I felt some of my self imposed depression fall away. At least he didn't hate me. In fact judging by the giving he was doing lately without receiving I would have to say he at least likes me on some level and I would make that be enough for me. Perhaps it was like family? Warmth slowly filled my almost perpetually frozen feeling chest; I would take what he gave me, it _would_ be enough.

Regarding the boxes white surface I noticed delicate scrawl running across it in gold. Tilting the box so I could read it without the writing reflecting light I was shocked to read 'Godiva'. Sure I thought the detective's habit of buying me chocolate was cute and rather endearing but these were a rather expensive line. Placing one of the chocolates into my mouth I enjoyed its rich flavor, determined to properly thank Leon later.

"Hello? Can I get some service in here?" An irritated voice came from the other room, breaking my silent enjoyment of my detective's gift. Oh how could I forget, the customer! Walking swiftly into the other room I tried to console the irritated man, mentally berating myself for getting so off track. Vaguely in the background I heard someone leave out the side door. Leon had developed many particular habits since he no longer attempted at every turn to put me in jail and now was a great example of one of them. He never liked looking twice at my customers. I believe he thinks that if he is around them too long he might try to warn them in some way and in avoiding them he makes sure he doesn't do or say anything against my business. I looked at the middle aged brown haired man waiting for me, an angry frown creasing his lips, and I smiled politely in my ever-constant mask of apathy.

"Welcome to my pet shop, how may I be of service?"

TBC…

Fs: Please review to keep this story alive. Remember even if there are chapters already posted after this a review is always appreciated. Not mandatory, just nice.


	2. Ponder

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 2- Ponder

Leon sat slumped in his office chair, slowly pushing the rotating seat side to side as he strained to keep his attention on his coworker. Jill was attempting to brief him on his new case with varying degrees of little success. Waving a case image in his face, the gory remains of the latest victim finally drawing Leon's eyes back onto her, Jill smirked triumphantly.

"Goodness Leon, try to pay attention." Leaning forward she looked him in the eye. "Late night huh?"

Kicking the chair back a few inches Leon shrugged. "Trouble sleeping. Annoying as hell neighbors as all that. Nothing new." He sat up straighter in a feeble attempt to keep his attention focused. "Anyways?"

"As I was saying, our vic's name is Rodger Barton. He is, well _was_," Jill rolled her eyes at her own comment. She spent too much time at work if she was starting to find phrasings like that amusing, "A thirty-two year old Caucasian male who as far as we can tell was one of the many that give politicians a bad name. A lot of skeletons surfaced after his death along with several people who have _quite_ a lot to say about his _good character_."

Grabbing the case file off his desk Leon pawed loosely through the pages. "Embezzlement, covered up sexual assault charges, a missing wife, and a suspected murder charge on top of a gambling habit." Running his hand through his bangs he skimmed over the last few pages in disbelief. "How do people get away with all this? I can't even get away with nicking a bagel from the staff room." Flipping a pre death picture of Roger over in his fingers familiarity tugged at his mind. It was the same man he had seen at D's shop about two weeks ago. Dropping the image back into the case file Leon got the sinking feeling that he knew how the man had died. "Can't say I'm sad to see him go."

"Even still Leon," Jill frowned, tossing her coworker the post death image she had showed him earlier, "No one deserves to die like this."

Leon had to admit it wasn't a pretty sight. Rodger's torso had almost been completely ripped open spilling his insides across the floor. Huge claw like gouges crossed his arms and what was let of his face while his left leg hung from its joint at an impossible angle, nearly completely severed from the body. "Do they know what did it?"

"Not a clue. It's assumed that whatever happened to him was the result of keeping some large and clearly dangerous animal where he shouldn't have but whatever the dang thing was it didn't leave any indication that it was ever there."

Leon bit his lip thoughtfully, "Not even hair?"

"Not even hair." Jill sighed, leaning her weight fully against the file cabinet by Leon's desk. "The scene was clean except for the body itself. Forensics are only useful if we have something to go off of and as long as there are no clues…"

"There is no case." Leon finished automatically. D was really making his life difficult over the past few years. More and more cases had to be placed in dusty files without answers only to be forgotten about as time yellowed the pages. "So what are we going to do about it then?"

"Nothing, well," Jill amended, "nothing until the second sweep of the scene is finished and the files get processed through to our office."

"Making us once again useless." Leon frowned lightly, his eyes looking past Jill to a picture of his little brother standing with Pon-Chan next to him, a wide smile almost over taking his face. He was conflicted. A part of him, admittedly a smaller and dying part of him, protested loudly at just sitting back and not doing anything even while he knew who the real murderer was. Another part of him had grown to accept D's form of justice and even turn a blind eye as _less pleasant _people disappeared while a third part of him was too in love to care if D took out the entire city.

"Price of being the law unfortunately." Jill crossed the room to Leon, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But we're not useless, what do you think things would be like without us?" When she received only a shrug in reply Jill frowned softly. "Look, how bout you go out with me tonight. They just opened up a new restaurant on fifth that looks worth checking out."

For a second Leon actually considered her offer. It would be nice to go out for once instead of eating nuked food at his own place, and spending time with one of his long time friends was as appealing offer as well. At the same time however something in her voice threw him off. It was a little too soft, a little too caring, and at the moment the last thing he wanted to do was give the woman false hopes. Hopefully it was just some idle attraction that would pass on as silently as it came, after all, they had been friends for years and he had never once noticed her having _any_ form of attraction towards him. "I don't think so, I'm pretty broke at the moment and those places tend to eat my wallet whole."

"Alright then, you've got a point. Just hit me up if you ever manage to scrape up the cash," She looked disappointed for a moment before a teasing smile slipped onto her lips. "You should ask D to feed you then, you know he would."

Leon flushed even as he mentally voted the idea a good one. "What makes you think that?"

Any reply Jill might have made, serious or otherwise, was cut off by the office door being flung roughly open. "The Chief has been trying to page you to forever. He wants you on the field _now_."

Leon didn't react for a moment, slightly confused by the brunette he had never seen before in his life that was barking orders at him. Fumbling for his pager he suppressed a groan as the blank white screen mockingly looked up at him. "The damn things dead."

"Dang it Leon. It's your ass if we get in trouble for this."

Rolling his eyes Leon stood to grab his gun, attaching the holster to his side. "Well where's yours then?"

"It's where it's supposed it be."

"What? Off in your drawer?"

"Uh guys?" The brunette looked nervously between the older detectives. "We need to go now. A blue team has cornered a large animal downtown that they suspect is the one that took down your victim. They've called in set of snipers and they need you there for follow up and possibly backup."

Snapping back to what they were supposed to be doing Leon nodded to Rookie, which he had dubbed the young man since he really didn't have anything else to call him, signaling him to lead the way. Hurrying to the garage the three piled into a beat car, Jill stopping any male-ego fight for the keys by taking them herself and speeding out of the parking structure.

TBC…

Fs: Reviews feed the soul.


	3. To Care is To Kill

Fs: As it is- I can't seem to get myself to re-write this silly thing. So in the interest of the people who want to read it I'm going to post the old chapters and just replace them as I finally get around to fixing them. Hard to fix something I wrote four years ago it seems.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 3- To Care is To Kill

Leon stared blankly at the scene that presented itself before him. There was probably close to two dozen cops stationed outside one little shadowed alleyway. Looking up at the surrounding buildings he could see the tale tell shimmer of sniper rifles, their heads pointed downwards at the same direction everyone else's firearms were pointing. Civilians were being led away from the scene with worried and questioning looks on their faces, none of their inquiries being heeded.

Deep resonating growls came from the shadows, sending a few of the marksmen into a state of nervousness and in some cases fear, along with the soft sounds of padded feet moving around in anxiety. However formidable the growls sounded to those around him, to Leon, so used to the cacophony of noises that graced the counts shop, they sounded like cries of fear.

The cracking sound of a loud speaker came over the crowd as the Chief spoke his orders. "We have it cornered! Front line, ready… aim…"

"Wait!" Silence fell over the surrounding area following Leon's abrupt outburst. Cringing under the other officers and his chief's curious stares Leon mentally smacked himself upside the head. There he went again, speaking without giving a damn thought to what he was doing. Noticing that everyone was waiting for him to say something else he shifted uncomfortably. "Just give me five minutes okay?" His voice barely remained steady as he watched the other's faces, wondering if they would concede to his request. Receiving a go ahead from his curious looking chief Leon stepped carefully towards the alley, his steps light and unassuming in an attempt to not scare whatever beast lay within the shadows. He was four feet away from the alley entrance and on his knees before the fact that he had _no_ idea what he was doing hit him.

A clamor of voices rose from behind him, obviously thinking that Leon had no idea what he was doing either. A chorus of disapproving murmurs and worry washed over him as he steadily stepped closer, to bullheaded to pull back now and admit he was being more then stupid. Just because animals liked D, it didn't mean they wouldn't eat him.

Forcefully ignoring the commotion behind him Leon stared steadily into the shadows, looking for the smallest sign of movement. Realizing his tactic of staring dumbly into the darkness wasn't working he tried a new approach. 'Come to me.' He sent the thought out to whatever it was in the alley. Yes, he thought to it. He was desperately hoping that this would work because nine out of ten said that it wouldn't and he would be left feeling terribly stupid that he tried to think an animal out of hiding. 'If you can hear me please come out, I won't hurt you. You're D's right?'

His eyes widened when one of the shadows moved stealthily away from the others. Slowly it came closer until one large black paw stepped into the light from the overhead lamps. It seemed to hesitate for a moment more before fully coming out of hiding. At first glance it seemed to be a very large black cat, like a panther. However when he got a better look at it he noticed that it was very much unlike a panther or something so ordinary, this creature was exquisite in a way that defied all your teachers have ever taught you about what defined the animal kingdoms.

Blood red eyes shone from its regal looking fanged face that regarded the blonde before it carefully, its back arced ready to attack at any given sign, two strange buds growing out its back near its shoulder blades. If Leon had more time to stare at the animal's back and not its fully fanged face he might have come to the conclusion that it looked like wings were starting to form painfully slowly on the 'panther'.

Holding out his hand in invitation Leon waited in silence as it warily approached him. The animal's movements were almost mesmerizing as it walked forward, the pads of its feet making light brushing sounds, while Leon desperately tried to remember what kind of creature this magnificent being was. It was obvious that creature with its red stained paws that arched into the black in winding patterns was not one you would find in a modern day text book. He knew that D had mentioned it once, he could distinctly remember the fond look the man held as he spoke of it but what it was escaped him. Looking thoughtfully into its red eyes that answer came to him, soft, almost like a whisper. It was a Keril, a creature that was breed eons ago to be a judge upon those who were said to have done evil. If the Keril found you to be one of good intentions or of a clean past it would not harm you, but to the wicked…

Leon smirked lightly to himself, if this creature had deemed it necessary for Barton to die in the manor in which he had then it was most likely for the best. There was no need in their world for a politician whose heart was truly wicked. Leon frowned darkly at his thoughts, it was his job to protect the people regardless of their souls color. It was not for him to be rejoicing in the knowledge that no one else sans D would probably ever know about that mans death, that he had deserved it.

Forcing his recent attitude towards a certain handful of deaths aside for later evaluation he once again beckoned the Keril closer to him, it having stopped its advance a mere foot away from Leon. 'Will you not come closer? You truly are a very beautiful creature as the Count described and I wish to see you better.' Looking assiduously at the Keril he saw with an abrupt clarity that it was very young, its inexperience in years most likely the reason for its fear. It gave Leon one last wary look before it closed the distance between them, nuzzling its large head under Leon's outstretched hand before rubbing it's face against Leon's chest.

Wrapping his arms loosely around the Keril's neck Leon threaded his fingers through its soft black fur. Resting his forehead against the Keril's a feeling of peace flooded Leon, it was an odd feeling that he hadn't had since his mother was alive. "Beautiful…"

Leon's attention was so focused on the creature in his arms that he didn't hear nor make sense of the conversations happening behind him. The gentle breathing in his arms held him mesmerized, the voice in the back of his mind telling him that his feelings were being manipulated was roughly shut off in favor of the calm the Keril provided. As he ran his hands slowly through its fur he absently noted that he was judged favorably by this animal, all the proof he needed that he was still on the right path of life.

The deafening sound of gunshots rang through the air sending Leon into a momentary fit of shock, the peaceful haze he had been drawn into shattering sharply. Looking down at the creature in his arms he felt his insides tie together as the Keril's black fur slowly became matted together with blood. Leon placed one of his hands over the wound in its side in a vain attempt to stop the blood flow but still the liquid kept pouring. 'I'm sorry, so damn sorry. I-I didn't think that they would, I didn't… oh god…' The Keril looked hazily up at Leon, pain clouding its crimson eyes, and slowly brought its face up to touch Leon's own in a gentile nudge, almost as if to say that it understood and that it was okay. Slumping heavily in death against Leon, eerie silver flecked blood paned out around them, soaking Leon's clothes as he held the Keril closer. Placing a mournful kiss to its brow the only sound that was heard was a quiet wind passing overhead.

"You could have hit Leon!" Jill snapped angrily at the shooter beside her; worry strong in her eyes as she ran over to Lean. "Leon, are you okay?"

There was only silence as her answer as Leon looked up slowly at her. Blood streaked his face where he had wiped away the errant tear that had fallen and in his eyes a feral glint glittered mockingly. Jill took a half step back in shock before gathering herself and falling to her knees beside the blonde. "Leon, are you hurt?"

The frightening look on Leon's face melted away into a cold blankness so quickly that Jill wasn't sure she ever saw it. "No." Jill barely heard his reply and if it weren't for his lips moving she would have sworn she imagined it. Leon's attention turned from her as they heard the Chief approaching them, the sound of his stride was distinctive to them, proud and headstrong.

"Leon good work on drawing the beast out and holding it steady, you've got guts. We almost got animal control down here to take it in too before it looked like it was going to hurt you." The Chief looked over the broken body of the Keril and shook his head, "Such a shame. It looked young don't you think? Did you used to work at a zoo Orcot?"

Leon half-listened to the chief's praise. a fake smile plastered so thinly on his face it threatened to crack at any moment. "Thank you sir, I try my best. I do think it was young, don't know how it got out here." Leon was amazed he didn't choke on his words.

"Yes, well take the rest of the night off, now take my offer because you won't hear me say it often. Specially for doing something stupid like you just did." The chief's deep laugh caused the knot in his stomach ring tighter, bile rising in his chest.

"Yes sir." Saluting weakly we walked uneasily back to the parked squad car, his mind flooded with sudden turmoil. He had done his job but he felt guilty for leading the Keril out into the open only to have it killed. Clenching his hand at his side Leon frowned deeply. The Keril was law and so was he, maybe there just wasn't room in the modern world for both of them to exist. Reaching the car he glanced once around to see that he wasn't being watched before taking off. They were only two streets away from China Town and he had somewhere he'd much rather be at the moment.

TBC…

Please R and R


	4. Of Guilt and Truth

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen Ai.

Parings: Leon-D

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Summary: It's been two years since Leon met D and in the process he managed to fall in love with him. When they suddenly get a daughter and Leon stops blaming D for murders Leon's office gets curious.

Chapter 4- Of Guilt and Truth

Leon's mind raced as he took off towards the dimly lit streets of China Town, barely registering the curious glances that were sent his way as he dashed past civilians and weaved around the slow, blood drying darkly against his clothing. He wasn't particularly concerned about anyone calling the cops on him, after all, not only did he have a perfect and true alibi but as night crept swiftly upon the city no one wanted to put their necks out anywhere it wasn't needed.

Guilt gnawed at the back of his mind as he ran, the slap of his shoes on cracking pavement filling his ears accompanied only by the steadily growing heaviness of his breath. It wasn't as if he hadn't killed before or been the cause of a perp's death, in his line of work it was almost unavoidable, but had always felt justified. The Keril's death did nothing but sit ill in his chest, it's final look seared into his mind.

The sudden mindless stop of his feet brought his mind careening back to the world around him, his eyes focusing to find he was standing outside the ever-familiar outer doors of D's pet shop. Having no where else to go, and no where he would rather be at, Leon slowly ascended the dimly lit stairway that led to the inner doors. Placing his hand on the ornamental wood Leon hesitated as an impulsive fear griped him.

What if D would hate him for this? After all the Keril was one of his pets and if it wasn't for him it would be alive. He was nauseatingly sure if it. And after all D had never professed to harbor any kind feelings towards the human species in the slightest, choosing to scorn and condemn them before any hint of affection.

If D truly began to hate him, if he never spoke to him again… Leon felt numb at the mere thought. It was hard enough to get D to even _like_ him, he didn't know if he could stand it if the man he was just now realizing how much he cared for shunned him.

The door opened slightly beneath his hand startling Leon back to the world of the living. Careening backwards the blonde lost his balance and fell onto the stairs, a pained gasp escaping him.

D stepped into the doorway, the light behind him making him appear naught but a shadowed silhouette as an amused smile flickered across his face. "My dear detective, why ever are you on the…" His soft words faded into silence as the haphazard stains of blood across Leon met his eyes. Despite his attempts D couldn't keep some of his worry from projecting across his face and he quickly dropped to his knees beside Leon. "Leon, are you hurt?"

The sound of his name spoken almost franticly caught Leon's attention. Somewhat surprised he looked up at D's face, unable to discern the smaller man's features in the dim lighting, wondering if he had heard what he thought he had. Usually he was referred to as 'Detective' but then again D normally didn't sound frantic over anything so perhaps he was just imagining things. Attempting a weak smile Leon slowly sat up, "No, I'm not hurt."

D's worry was replaced by relief that abruptly turned to a feeling of confusion. Forcing himself to return to his natural state of apathy D slid his hands into Leon's, helping the anxious man to his feet, before leading him into the main room. Urging the blonde to rest on one of the couches D headed to the kitchen to fetch some calming tea. Pausing for a moment in indecision D also grabbed a flask of water and some rags, deciding it would be best if Leon was cleaned up as soon as possible. Returning to the main room D found Leon in the same position he had left him in, the man's eyes staring blankly forward appearing as if he wasn't perceiving a thing. Sitting down beside him D left him to his thoughts as he pulled Leon's hands onto his lap. Pouring some water onto the white rags D began to wash away the blood from his companion's hands; staring in blank fascination as the rags pure color slowly became tainted with red.

Once he was finished with Leon's arms as well D reached up to clean the stains from Leon's unresponsive face, paying careful attention to not accidentally jar the other man from his contemplative thoughts. Gently tugging the band from Leon's hair D sighed at the state it was in. The usually well kept locks, probably the only thing about the taller male that was actually well kept in his opinion, were dried together in awkward clumps of blood leaving it stuck in distasteful angles. Shrugging in resignation D slowly poured water across Leon's hair, pointedly ignoring that he was tarnishing the fabric of his couch in the process.

"I didn't mean too…" Leon's voice abruptly cut though the silence, his tone soft and unsure finally breaking away from the thoughts he had sunk into. Staring up at the mismatched eyes above him Leon roughly bit down on his nerves knowing he had to be out with the truth before it ate him. He wasn't even sure how much of his guilt was from letting something so young die and how much of it was from possibly hurting D in the process. "I didn't mean to get it killed."

Pausing in his work, one particular knot stubbornly refusing to come out no matter what he did, D caught the Detective's blue eyes with his own. "What didn't you mean to get killed? My dear detective?"

"The Keril."

Releasing his grip on the blonde's hair D stared down at his friend in surprise. A Keril… whatever he had expected to hear from the detective that was most definitely not it. He had assumed that the man was distraught over losing a hostage or something of the like. What surprised him the most wasn't the fact that Leon knew what a Keril was, rather it was the fact that the man believed in its existence that truly baffled him, previously believing at no matter what happened Leon would always cling to the standard of mortal logic. He was well aware of the fact the Leon suspected the oddity of his shop, hell he practically forced the fact on the poor man, but to what extent the man truly knew of what was going on he didn't know.

Leon shifted nervously as D's hands released him, taking the smaller man's actions as a sign of dislike or possibly anger. Awkwardly turning to grasp D's hands in his own Leon silently hoped that he wasn't just making things worse. "I'm sorry," he pushed out honestly, his tongue feeling heavy and useless in his mouth. "I wasn't thinking right I guess. When we got the call I had no idea it was yours or what it was at all and when I did realize I was just trying to help it." Taking a slow breath Leon pointedly kept his eyes trained on their hands. "I called to it or something like that, you'd know better than I would. I just wanted to calm it down and it came right to me like an idiot. All I managed to do was make it a target."

Astonishment ran though D and Leon's words. Calling a Keril was almost unfeasible unless you were of the ancient families Chou-On or his own. They were creatures of judgment and nothing could blind them to the truth of a person's soul, nothing. If it had revealed itself to Leon then it had truly believed in the detective's purity, despite that fact that Leon had undoubtedly killed before due to his job. Truthfully D believed that Leon shouldn't be feeling this way over doing what was required of him, protecting the people and whatnot.

Tugging lightly on their clasped hand D tried to get the detective to look at him. Frowning lightly when Leon remained looking determinedly downward D was hit with a sudden thought. Leon probably thought he was angry with him for this when in truth he doubted if he could ever truly scorn the other man. Leaning forward D looked up into Leon's face, forcing himself into the man's personal space until Leon had no choice but to look at him.

"It didn't deserve to die." Leon offered quietly, inwardly shirking back as his eyes were forced to meet D's. "Sure by human law it did since it killed without being provoked as far as we know but how far does our law really go? I'm not even sure anymore." Sighing in frustration Leon frowned. "You know what really gets me about all if this? The stupid thing wasn't even angry at me, liked me right up until it died. It's making me feel bad for feeling bad."

Humming softly in his throat D freed one of his hands to brush away the damp strands of hair that had fallen into Leon's face as he spoke. "If the Keril found no reason to judge you then you should let go of your self-judgment as well." Smiling unguardedly, something he found himself accidently doing more and more often around the blonde, D rested his hand against Leon's face. "And I don't judge you either. It is nature's law after all that in order for some to survive others should fall."

Disbelief shone brightly in Leon's eyes as he stared at D, his worry slowly fading away from his tense body. "Really?"

Holding up their clasped hands in a symbol of their friendship, as odd as it truly was, and for the silent hope deep within D's heart that they would only become closer, D nodded. "Yes Leon, really."

Hearing his _name_ spoken tenderly from D, and he was sure he had heard it this time, was something he could honestly say he would love to hear again and for the rest of his life because he could tell with that one word that it was true, D really did care about him. Smiling brightly, guilt easing like it had never existed in the first place, Leon impulsively threw his arm around the shorter man's waist. In turn D's startled tug toppled the both of them down onto the couch.

Positioning himself awkwardly beneath the larger man, Leon's face landing into the crook of his neck, D laughed at the embarrassment he could feel coming from the blonde. Not willing to lose the opportunity he slid his arms around Leon holding him firmly in place while his hands traced lazy patterns down his friend's back. After a moment of tense hesitation on the blonde's part D felt Leon relax against him, his body slumping with exhaustion.

As D felt Leon drop away into unconsciousness he let a rare true smile bloom across his face. He wasn't sure how Leon truly felt about him or if he had even the smallest chance of becoming more then just a friend to the blonde but he would do whatever he could to help him and, even if it was only for tonight, Leon slept peacefully and safely within his arms.

TBC…

Please R and R


	5. Important

Okay so I know all of you have been waiting a while to see this fic updated. I fell off the planet and might be gone a while longer. Thus the OLD version of the fic is being uploaded onto my account as well so you can continue reading.

**Note:**

PLEASE post any reviews for that story here. I know it is a pain but that story will slowly be deleted. ^^;;

**Warning:**

1. The old version sounds like the age I wrote it at

2. All my old AN will be in there. This is a quick process.

3. Jill is kind of horrible in it.

This is mostly for the people who loved it and I can't find time to reply to anymore =[

**Story ID **[post after net ]

/s/6524639/1/


End file.
